vidyavidyafandomcom-20200214-history
Sixaxis
: : Intro : : Resident palindrome, this streamer fights for his friends and believes in his Pokemon. : Biography :Initially a viewer by the name of Shitsux who switched from Apostrophe's stream in January of '09, this streamer joined the crew of vidyavidya in April of 2009 long after his initial test run of Super Mario Sunshine, in which he did not disappoint, but rather had a very small gaming library. Later it was noted that Smoker, the other Wii-only guy, had disappeared, so Six was added to the crew as the New Wii-only guy. He later was forced to rename due to mogulus' service agreement bullshit and now goes by Sixaxis, or Six. He then bought a PS3 to be less ironic, and now has a fully fleshed out collection of games. Waifu was also introduced as his IRL wife and occasionally has Bro-op streams with her, though typically she simply joins in the mockery of his failures. Sadly, they are no longer together. He lived in Georgia for about half of his tenure here at vidyavidya but has moved to Massachusetts. : Stream History : Six's streaming history started slow, though picked up once people realized he wasn't Indian yet somehow fooled half of the audience. His first 24 Hour Stream , featuring Luigi's Mansion (his first completion of the game), gave him the inspiration for his Intro. His work with voice acting also fleshed out during the horrible (and voiceless) game Soulcalibur Legends. On a side note, he did indeed complete the game, but it was right after the Great Schism so nobody witnessed it, therefore it did not actually happen. All of his later voices are spinoffs or exactly the same as the voices made for characters from this game, such as the "whiny kid" and the "solid snake", so the voices have gotten quite stale. : He is also known for streaming the most Pokemon ever, including completing Leaf Green on stream, which featured nicknaming the pokemon with the help from viewers by the old adage "whatever makes me laugh first". Other pokemon games include Pokemon Stadium, Snap, Puzzle League, Hey You, Pikachu!, Pokemon Silver, Mystery Dungeon Red, and he has played Pokemon Channel though never streamed it. He has also failed many times at completing a Nuzlocke Challenge, usually losing around Cerulean City due to accidental use of items and total party kills by the rival bullshit. His latest run has lasted as far as Celadon City with only two losses so far. Typically he uses Leaf Green for the challenge. : He has dabbled in Power Hours as well, usually during games with little to no useful sound/music, and often turns it into music trivia night. On occasion, he streams Rock Band, featuring him singing and playing guitar for massive damage (to ear drums). Trivia :*Six has completed seven 24 Hour Streams, ensuring him a place on the Dream Team. : :*Six initially started a Dungeons and Dragons 4th Edition group which didn't take off. He now plays Neethan in Zenith's Dungeons and Dragons Stream. : :*Six attempted a Nuzlocke run on the original Pokemon Red and ended up losing to the first rival fight on Route 22. : :*Six has never been drunk, despite how much he talks about alcohol and drinking. : :*Six attended PAX East 2011, where he met up with Zenith and NaruZap. : :*Six dislikes anime, though he used to watch Trigun and Cowboy Bebop. : : : Notable Games Streamed :*Soulcalibur Legends :*Pokemon (all of them) :*Chibi Robo :*Luigi's Mansion :*Oblivion :*Rock Band: Beatles :*Hey You, Pikachu! :*Just Cause 2 :*Dungeons and Dragons 4e :*A Bug's Life :*The Legend of Kyrandia :*Animal Crossing :Check out his Backloggery for the next game to be on this list! Intermissions :*Harden Intermission :*Swimming Intermission :*Wii Sports Resort Swordplay Gameplay Trailer :**(youtube haet copyright infringment) :*Showdown with Giygas :*Mameshiba :**(not created, just uploaded by Six) :*Goron Dance :*Chibi Robo Tao Battle goes better with Guile Theme Common Phrases : :*ICEBEAMICEBEAMICEBEAMICEBEAMICEBEAMICEBEAM :*THUNDERRRRRRRRRRRRRR :**(I still don't believe he only plays pokemon) :*CAAAAAAAAASUAAAAAAAALS :*HAIL :*Ten coins (/whisper) :*MEMPHIIIIIIIIIIIIS Category:Streamers